User talk:The Dark Master
Welcome Welcome to the Kingdom Hearts Wiki! SquareEnixRocks 01:45, February 20, 2010 (UTC) =) Stop Stop changing the headings, they're fine as they are.--''Xion''''4''''ever'' 16:51, February 20, 2010 (UTC) That's good! I'm happy you've made your talkbubble! It looks good!Alyssa likes fudge! 19:52, February 21, 2010 (UTC) Xion RE:Edits P.S.- I fixed your talk template for you. Re:Hello RE:Xion's Fate Re: My Reports Story headers Re:Reverting my Edits Hangon's welcome on your page you can put some of your friends' ones on your user page, and you can make one of your own if you want to, I have coding for it if you want to, Thecoding for that up ther is , But if you do want to, just put it at the bottom, if you don't... well, don't Peace ")}} Re:Patience 23:41, December 7, 2010 (UTC)}} 23:53, December 7, 2010 (UTC)}} 00:01, December 8, 2010 (UTC)}} 00:06, December 8, 2010 (UTC)}} 00:11, December 8, 2010 (UTC)}} RE:Greetings Well. And yourself? So sorry! Your edits Talkbox ...'cause it was broken, and displaying bits of code on every page you used it on? 20:52, December 15, 2010 (UTC) Re:Greetings } |text=A pleasure to meet you, and thank you for your offer of assistance. :) I am currently reviewing UxieLover1994's guide on getting started on this wiki, so I think I will be fine for now. If I have any questions along the way, I will be sure to let you know. Thanks again. :) }} Happy Festivus! No No. I'm just busy. That's all. Sorry. Maybe some other time. -- 22:13, December 23, 2010 (UTC) Re:Greetings Oh hi, sorry I never read your message, we can talk yes. 10:49, December 24, 2010 (UTC) IEB So whats up. Oh IEB stands for I Eat Babies. Very kind I think. Well I'm here.User:Sniperteam82308 Ha shut eye. I hardly sleep. It basically sucks cock. Nightmares constantly can't sleep. Stay up. My eyes are red. 05:14, December 28, 2010 (UTC) My nightmares are to fucked up. Once I was literally skull fucked by a clown. Not funny. Another I was raped by a giant spider. I can't sleep with those dreams. 05:19, December 28, 2010 (UTC) Whats goin on today? Me I pretty much played xbox all day. Also looked for a new mattress. 02:02, December 29, 2010 (UTC) RaSpBeRrY cAk3? No I shall not eat raspberry cake for lunch, dinner, nor brunch! It's called breakfast for a reason!!!! Nope sleeping still sucks. Sorry for the late response well first I woke up at 10 then took a 2 hour drive to Cambridge to spend time with my great grandpa and get some lunch. Then I took him to the book store(1 reason I like him he ENJOYS READING!)then went home took down all the Christmas stuff. Went to Bob Evans for dinner. Went to the local mall with Ciera and lastly went home and went to bed. Very nice day. 17:44, December 30, 2010 (UTC) Heh it was a joke. I'm CLC pleased to meet you! Ha sure. Besides it was my lazy lifestyle that got all the shit piled up so I had to do it then. Was having people over and well if you can't tell. My great grandpa is one of the few family members I really do love. Hes my favorite its him mom and my grandma(his daughter). 17:49, December 30, 2010 (UTC) Sorry can't. I'm currently rearranging my life eating a cookie. Maybe later, huh? Yea. 17:57, December 30, 2010 (UTC) Well lets see gotta do this and then that and then... oh who am I kidding. HEll No. 18:06, December 30, 2010 (UTC) Some people complain about having no time. Ha we have all the time in the world! Oh wow that is awesome. 18:10, December 30, 2010 (UTC) According to Arby and the Chief good ways to pass time are jerking off, sleeping, and playing video games but that may only be when waiting for the mythic map pack. 18:16, December 30, 2010 (UTC) Ha I just need to wait till the 25th then DS2 baby! 18:24, December 30, 2010 (UTC) Get a Fallout game. 3 is only about 30 to 45 dollars new and 20 to 15 used. 18:39, December 30, 2010 (UTC) All the games except the first two are unrelated. Basically the cold war never ended and in 2557 or something China launched nukes causing mutual destruction. The rest is learned in the story as it doesn't matter to others. 18:54, December 30, 2010 (UTC) Like I said thats pretty much it. In the first and third you grow up in a vault which America made as a defense to nukes. First you are sent to get a peice to repair the broken water conduct in you vault. Second one you are the grandson to the first ones protagonist and grew up in wasteland. I forget what you leave your city for I think it was adventure or something. The third again your a vault person but your dad goes missing so you leave the vault to find him. And the newest one New Vegas you grew up in the wasteland and are now a courier. On one of your deliverys an ex prisoner who broke out steals something from you shoots you and leaves you for dead. But your rescued and thats were that story begins. Of course there are ALOT of side storys. 19:02, December 30, 2010 (UTC) Hmm. Well Dead Space is good. Same with the Left 4 Deads. The original Mass Effect shouldn't cost much. Bioshocks aren't to bad either. Call of Dutys are good. Brothers in Arms Hells Highway. Any Medal of Honor. ANy HAlo. Sorry all I can suggest. 19:14, December 30, 2010 (UTC) Love AC and MG course MGR doesn't look to good. To much action not enough stealth. Haven't played the others might go and check me out:). 19:22, December 30, 2010 (UTC) Sure. I may have either boned myself or made the best decision in New Vegas. I joined the man that shot me. 19:41, December 30, 2010 (UTC) In Fallout New Vegas. He shoots you in the beginning of the game and I just joined him. Not sure if this will be good or bad. 20:56, December 30, 2010 (UTC) Adminship Do you think I should confront Wheller about making me an admin again. He tends to not listen to me. But I have the most edits of any active user there, Soon it will be any user to my knowledge. I just feel I need adminship. I would like it mainly so I could delete those spam pages the one user keeps coming back to make. As well as bring Bron back home as much of a dick as he was. Oh and block people. I mean Cyrus will hardly be on I think because of his mom and Wheller never warns somebody of their mistake just gives a ban. So I could be the warning admin. And with time and my power I could get more edits and eventually become a crat promoting you and Ralok. I actually just think Wheller left or something. If he did we need someone cough Cyrus cough who hasn't been banned to apply for crat ship to promote us because no one else can apply as we've all been banned from somewhere me and you our only bans were at the rvb wiki. Anyway just thought I would ask. Plus I could use it to rename some pictures if there are any that need renamed. Just a question. 02:01, January 3, 2011 (UTC) Re:Time KrytenKoro was the one who said it should be in the introduction. He said (exact quote), "Actually, it is pertinent info that can be reliably sourced. If a full "Conception and Reception" section is added, it would fit better there, but it's definitely not trivia" 23:03, January 3, 2011 (UTC) Thanks. And I know we don't need one its just well with Cyrus practically gone someone with power needs to stand up. And well Wheller was on about once a week even when the season was still going on. 23:34, January 3, 2011 (UTC) I still can't believe Joel uses a fake name... so just a quick question how do you know him because thats pretty badass. So anything like a title or something? Oh man I feel like one of the internet nerds I hate. Anyway do you really think I mean I swear Wheller doesn't like me I mean he ignores me I have alot of good ideas for the wiki like a poll maybe in the home section or the front page and a news section on the front page. I am serious its just I don't want to seem bratty or something to him. 00:11, January 4, 2011 (UTC) Well thats cool. Hope you have fun. So whats new with you? 00:32, January 4, 2011 (UTC) Oh my god. That sounds awesome. Like in Red vs Blue and Rooster Teeth Shorts and stuff. That would be awesome. To bad I don't know any of them. 00:40, January 4, 2011 (UTC) Again badass. Rooster Teeth has always been my favorite macinima company and with Rooster Teeth Shorts and Immersion its just showing me how badass they can be in the real world to. They have been closely followed by JohnCjG creator of Arby n the Cheif, Hard Justice, and One Life Remaining. He could use some VAs though. You should watch it the funny part is the conversations between Chad Anthony and Peter. I love Peter. Second best character ever. Right behind Caboose. Oh could you tell Joel hes my favorite of the Rooster Teeth staff. 00:47, January 4, 2011 (UTC) Sure why the hell not. We may even be able to rival my favorites! RT 00:52, January 4, 2011 (UTC) Poems... Talking But I just checked and you don't have any boxes on your profile, so maybe you're not into them. If thats the case then we shall be friends in name! Also, if you have a userbox I'd be happy to add it my page! }} Hi and thanks! I dont know you either so shall we be friends?--Riku's Love is bored :/ 00:12, January 5, 2011 (UTC) cool well i cant b on long (long story for way) ask me this weekend if you want or someone who said happy bday to me. Most know it. Ill you to my friends list!!!! Call me Rae or rachel if you dont wanna call me RL --Riku's Love is bored :/ 00:17, January 5, 2011 (UTC) Friendship Sorry for being late! Hello }'|text= }}} It's a very quick problem to fix. And well I'm not too good witht that topic ;) lol don't know much about it actualy. but just go easy on my poor archives with the templating I don't know how much more templates it can take and it JUST got archived and I REALLY don't want to have to ask my poor friend Soxra to archive it for me AGAIN only about a week later >.>}} (just look at the new time thing. Just add time= and then 5 tides and then the text section. Alright ;)}} Not much Remember just remember the time piece. After the heading put the line the time= and type in 5 ~'s then another line and the title of the talk bubble and your text.}} Irc? Why dont ya come on...im on and im good you?--Riku's Love is bored :/ 17:49, January 8, 2011 (UTC) Oh. DO you have a fb?--Riku's Love is bored :/ 17:58, January 8, 2011 (UTC) Oh. I hate talking on talkpages--Riku's Love is bored :/ 18:11, January 8, 2011 (UTC) Idk. I hate getting in trouble--Riku's Love is bored :/ 18:24, January 8, 2011 (UTC)